Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Gohan's Inter-Dimensional Adventure
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: A Two-Shot, side-story to my DBZ AP storyline. Gohan is thrust into an Inter-Dimensional portal. He's stuck and must find his way back home through numerous myriad Dimensions. What will he find? Well let's just say he winds up in a universe where he encounters our "favorite" green and black spandexed superhero. Hilarity WILL ensue. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan's Inter-Dimensional Adventure:**

**Chapter: 1**

_**:Journey To Yardrat**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Things had been going pretty smoothly for Gohan over the last 6 months since he'd arrived back from his adventures in space. Baby Goten was born 3 months ago after a 6 month pregnancy to the great joy of the Son family. Chi-Chi's pregancy was only six months long due to it's half-Saiyan nature. Chi-Chi said that it was the same when she had him and though they didn't exactly know why it was at the time but now they now knew that it was because that they were half-Saiyan. Vegeta explained that full blooded Saiyan pregnancies were more accelerated due to the demands on a warrior race and that it took only three months for them but since they were only half Saiyan it took twice as long for them. Anyway, it was exciting for Gohan to being a big brother for Goten even though he could be quite the handful. At the Son household they each had to share equal responsibilities for Goten and boy was he ever a handful. Although things seemed to go especially smoothly with Goten whenever Goku took care of him. Goten seemed to connect with his father better than anyone else in the family and he would seem to calm down almost immediately after Goku would hold. It was both weird and touching to see them together since they both looked exactly like each other. Goten was definitely looking to take after his father in more than just looks. But Gohan was glad for it since it almost didn't get to happen and Gohan hated the thought of what would've happened if Goten would never have gotten to meet their father.

But other things had been brewing meantime with the other Z-Fighters. The Cell Games had renewed public interest in the old World Martial Arts Tournament and shortly after they had arrived from their space adventure it was announced that a new one was going to be held in 9 months as the opening celebration of the week commemorating Mr. Satan's "defeat" of Cell. All of the Z-Fighters wanted to participate for the chance to compete with each other in one final tournament and so they all agreed to train in their own seperate ways and to be ready when the tournament came. Goku went to train in the Otherworld by using his Instant Transmission technique to go to and back when the time came for him to go back home. Chi-Chi allowed it since Goku was able to arrive on time for whatever it was that he'd need to do for Goten and stay around the house for at least most of the day. But Gohan however had to juggle between taking care of Goten, his studies and his chores before he could even think about training. But somehow he was able to do it and secretly snuck out under his mother's nose to perform some secret training of his own unbeknowst to the other members of his family and everyone else.

Meanwhile Videl was having her own family troubles. Her mother had returned and had reunited with her father even though they decided they weren't going to remarry from their divorce. They decided that they were going to unoffially share custody in which one parent would mostly take care of her during their own agreed apon day. Her mother's apparent return from the dead was explained away to the general public as that she had been flung from her car during her crash and that someone else she had picked up was the unidentified body they had found in the car and that due to her injuries in the crash she had spent several months in a coma and it wasn't until her daughter found her that she'd woken up. The public bought it and Videl's two month disappearance was also explained as her being with her mother during her recovery. Videl loved being with her mother again and especially so since not only was she allowed to train freely with her but also her mother helped her in her training by teaching her alot of what she'd learned in her many years as a space fighter. Although she couln't fight anymore she still had great insight in what fighting is like at that level and made for a great trainer. And although she didn't very much like it when her father took care of her due to his egotistical ways she still loved him and wouldn't have settled for him not being in at least some part of her life. And all this was happening under the roof of the same building as both her mother and father owned seperate halves of the massive Satan family mansion household so she would never have to live in a seperate house so all she did was walk to the other side of the mansion to be with either one.

Videl went to visit the Son family household periodically to visit Gohan so she could just loosen up and be herself. It was practically the only times when either one of them could just loosen up and be a kid and just play and have fun like normal. It would also be a good opportunity for Gohan to help Videl in her training occasionally since it was her only other real opportunity to do so. Videl was the only one who knew that Gohan was training in secret since she was the only one he felt he could confide in it to although neither one would ask nor tell of the specifics of their training as they both wanted it to be a surprise for the tournament. And although neither one of them were totally aware of it, they were both growing a lot closer to each other than just friendship during their little visits. Although both were somewhat aware of their own personnal feelings towards the other but neither one really wanted to admit it. But all the same they still knew that they were falling in love with each other and to the adults who observed them day by day it was as clear as day that young love was brewing between them and they did their best to either just stay out of he way or to help it along if and when they could.

But today was a different day, as Gohan was at Capsule Corp. to help Bulma with her latest experiment. He was wearing his father's style uniform today. "So, this is it?" asked Gohan as he saw that in the middle of the lab there was a large rectangular machine about the size of a one story house that was grayish in colour with an oval shaped ring about eight feet high and about four feet wide on top of the forward edge with a small platform in front of it that was connected to a ramp that led to the floor sitting right in the middle of the great grey machine. There were also large brownish coloured plates sticking out of many places around the apparatus. Bulma was sitting at a computer console at the base of the giant machine. "Yup, this is it. This is the Time and Space Portal device I told you about." declared Bulma in a prideful boast. "Wow! Does it actually work?" asked an impressed and curious Gohan. "Well... I haven't actually sent anything through it yet. I don't think it's entirely stable yet, there's still some little kinks to work out." explained Bulma.

Gohan spotted a table next to him with lots of tools and unfinished gadgets lying around on it. There in the middle was a what looked like a stange dark coloured watch with a thick octogonal ring. _(A/N: Basically it's like a medawatch from the show __Medabots__. Look it up if you don't know what that is.)_ Curious, Gohan slipped the device on his wrist. "What is this thing Bulma?" asked Gohan as he showed her his wrist. Bulma looked back to identify what he was talking about. "Oh that's a Portal Beacon. The portal computer locks on to it's signal and sends a portal to it's location to pick up whoever's using it and bring them back here from wherever or whenever across time and space where the person is located. You just press and your off back home. Or at least that's how it's supposed to work." explained Bulman as she then went back to work.

Gohan continued to look at the device on his wrist and pressing the buttons to check how it worked exactly. Pretty son he'd mindlessly walked up directly up to the portal ring and when he realised where was he looked forward in curiousity. "Sooooo? Can you even turn it on yet?" Gohan asked, a clear challenge in his voice. It was then that Bulma's sparked in eagerness to answer the challenge to her genius. "Well of course I can! I've already turned it on before. Just watch!" Bulma declared as she began frantically typing something up on her console in answer to the challenge, unaware of where exactly Gohan was since she hadn't looked at him and pretty soon the machinery came to life. Suddenly a portal that looked like a metal or mercury looking liquid appeared and seemed to warp itself in on the inside of the oval ring in front of Gohan.

Gohan looked on at the strange looking portal with fascination and soon he made his hand go up as if to touch the substance out of curiousity but he stayed inches away due to the hazard. "What do you think of that mr..." said Bulma as she was about to brag to Gohan about showing him up in some way but she cut herself off when she saw where he was. "So strange... and yet so beautiful at the same time." Gohan almost whispered to himself. "Gohaaan! Get away from there! The portal is still unstable! It's not safe yet!" screamed out Bulma to try to warn him but it was too late. A powerful sucking wind emitted itself from inside the portal and before Gohan could even react it sucked him inside the portal. "Oh no! Gohaaaaaan!" Bulma screamed in anguish as warning lights screamed on Bulma's computer screen and she then went around typing frantically on her console to try and bring him back.

Meanwhile, off somewhere on a distant planet a portal suddenly appeared out of thin air and opened up at a diagonal angle a few meters above the ground where Gohan was tossed out and it collapsed in on itself and disappeared as soon as he was out. Gohan hit the ground chest first and slid a few inches forward with his feet up in the air. "Well that could've gone smoother." Gohan said to himself as he lifted himself up while rubbing the back of his sore head. "Well... at least one good thing came out of this. We now know that Bulma's portal machine definitely works. But anyway, wherever or whenever I am I should probably get back before I get into more trouble than I already am right now. Lucky for me I had the Portal Beacon with me when I got transported." said Gohan to himself as he went to press the button on the control watch but sparks shot out of it which forced Gohan to reel back. "Oh maaaaaannnn... It's broken! Just great... Now how am I supposed to get back?" muttered Gohan despairingly to himself.

Then Gohan looked around to see where he was and try to get his bearings but only to realise that he was surrounded by hundreds of pink skinned aliens with great round heads and squinted eyes along with wearing clothes just like his father had worn when he'd gotten back from planet Namek almost four years earlier. Gohan was freaked out at first but stayed still. 'These guys must be the Yardrats dad told me about.' Gohan concluded to himself. The Yardrats all looked pretty scared but curious about their new arrival. Finally one Yardrat moved out of the crowd and asked him something in his native language that Gohan obviously didn't understand. "Uuuuuh? I didn't understand what you just said... but my name is Gohan and I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm stranded here and I need a way home. Can you help me? Is this planet Yardrat and if so my father Goku came here once and you guys helped him by nursing him back to health and sent him back to find his way home. I want you to know that he made it back safely and that he told us that you wee a real friendly people." Gohan said, trying to make contact. The Yardrat in front of him looked back at the other Yardrats in apparent confusion and they looked around amongst themselves in confusion as well while muttering in their native language.

One Yardrat in the front row ran out of the crowd with all the others in his path opening up to give him a clear path out of the crowd. Gohan was pretty nervous at that point as he didn't know what they were going to do with him. Finally after a little while the Yardrat who left came back with another Yadrat who came right up to Gohan. "Who are you stranger? They say that out of your strange language that they didn't understand they thought they heard you spoke the name Goku." said the new Yardrat in a voice that sounded like many squirrels talking at once. "Yeah I did. My name is Gohan and Goku's my father. I sorta got sent here by accident and I'm sort of stuck for the moment." explained Gohan, overjoyed that he'd found one person who could speak his language. "Ah! So your the son of Goku! I'm Yondar, I was your father's caretaker on this planet when he was here so I learned his language and he learned ours from me. I sorry to hear of your predicament but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need until you can find a way home." declared Yondar. "That's good to hear." said Gohan with a smile. "I must say you scared the living daylights out of our local residence. Why don't I explain to them who you are and why your here and also that you don't mean any harm." said Yondar who then immediately addressed the crowd in their native language and reassured them. Judging by all the cheering they did Gohan could tell that they were glad at the news. Yondar led him through the crowd to show him to a place where he could stay. "You know my dad said that he learned his Instant Transmission technique from you guys. I was hoping that I could learn the same." said Gohan as they walked their way through the cheering crowd. "It would be a pleasure to teach it to you my young friend." said Yondar with a great big smile.

Gohan spent about a month on planet Yardrat. He learned the Instant Transmission technique quite rapidly and had a happy time mingling with the people and learning about their culture. But pretty soon it was time to leave as the chief scientists on the planet fixed his wristwatch beacon device as best they could. "Now remember Gohan, our scientists couldn't fix the device completely. They said the best they could do was make it so that you would receive portals but that the places and times you end up in will be totally randomized so be careful. It could take a while before you end up back home." said Yondar as he stood at the vanguard of a crowd to see him off. "I will... and thanks. Thanks for letting me stay and helping me out get back hom. I won't forget it or any of you who I've made friends with over the past month here. Thank you and Goodbye!" Gohan said as he pressed the button on his wristwatch and a portal appeared behind him. Gohan waved goodbye to his new friends as he leaped into the portal and off to unknown places and dangers through time and space on a journey back home.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So I hope you enjoy yet again a little one of my sidestories. This one has Gohan learning instant transmission and gets a wealth of exotic experience by having a wide range of travels accross time and space. Having lots of off screen battles and adventures as he picks up several new strange techniques that I'm planning for him to have. And having this wide range of international experience rival that of even his father's wide range of travels and experience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gohan's Inter-Dimensional Adventure:**

**Chapter: 2**

_**:Encounter With Saiyaman**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Gohan had been hopping from portal to portal and place to place through time and space trying to get home for about two weeks now and making for a total of a month and a half since he'd been gone from home. During that time Gohan had visited many places on many planets and learned many things including a few new useful techniques in addition to having a few small adventures along the way. But finally after so many detours and disappointments Gohan's travelling portal appeared in the alleyway of a city on Earth. The portal opened up a few feet off the ground at a slight diagonal angle and Gohan landed perfectly on his feet, having gotten used to the portal's entrances' by now. This time he was wearing his normal plain clothes of white chinese shirt and black pants. He had kept a case of capsules in his shirt that had contained a set of his civilian clothes and his Piccolo training style outfit when he'd gotten sucked it the portal and it was a handy thing to have being able to switch clothing with all the situations he'd gotten himself in during his little travelling.

Gohan looked around to get his bearings and he found that he was in and alley. "Huh? It looks like I'm back home! I'd better scope it out first just to make sure." said Gohan to himself, still being cautious as he knew that he could still be in a different place and time. He made his way to the end of the dark alley and found himself in the middle of a normal city sidewalk that was sparsely busy with normal humans who didn't seem to notice him due to them being too busy with their own lives. Gohan recognised the scattered dome structures of capsule houses and the construction of the city's buildings as the ones from the cities of his own time. For a moment Gohan thought he really was back home until his senses were hit by an unmistakable voice coming from across the street which his sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up over the drone of the people walking on the sidewalk.

"Goten! Pick up the pace you're lagging behind!" said the unmistakably loud voice of Gohan's mother Chi-Chi. Gohan turned to look and saw that at the corner of the block across the street was unmistakably his mother dragging by the hand a small child that looked like a miniaturised version of his father. _(A/N: Btw just to let you know if you haven't figured it out yet or followed the show the Gohan from my timeline is in an alternate dimension where he's in the world of the original Dragonball Z timeline 6 or 7 years into his future. He's arrived during the month where the teenage Gohan, Videl and little Goten were preparing for the World Tournament. Just so you know.)_ Gohan was confused a bit at first as his mother had a different haircut then what he remembered and she looked a fair bit older too and the child was much older than his newborn baby brother that he remembered. But nonetheless there they were and they were unmistakably his beloved mother and younger brother. It didn't take a world class detective to piece together the clues about what was going on. Gohan quickly realised that he must've travelled through time and that these were his mother and brother in the future. Gohan decided to shadow them as he didn't want to upset them if he had been missing for that long and he wanted to find out as much as he could about exactly when he was and he was curious as to what they had been up to during those years he had missed.

Fortunately for Gohan he managed to blend in with the background of the crowds and managed to remain unoticed by the people he was tracking. He also pushed down his power level so as not to alert any of the Z-Fighters that he knew would be around somewhere on the planet. Finally the pair of Chi-Chi and Goten stopped in front of a store that was at the corner of a block that had a beautiful city park sitting across the street. Gohan continued to shadow them by hiding behind the corner of another building. "Now Goten, you'll have to wait outside while mommy goes into the store to take care of some things." said Chi-Chi in her nice polite voice as one would do talking to a child. "Yes mummy." said Goten rather gloomily while he looked down at the ground. Chi-Chi however, could immediately see through what was bothering him. "Well I guess that since your big brother Gohan is training with that girl Videl alone today you must've been feeling pretty much left out and going out with me must be pretty boring to you. So why don't you wait for me in the park where you can go play with other children?" offered Chi-Chi. Goten was surprised by his mother's offer but he immediately cheered up because of it. "Really mummy!? YAAAAYYYYYY! Thank you mommy!" exclaimed Goten while hopping up and down like a kangaroo before jumping up and giving her a big facehug and then running off gleefully to the park like a runaway freight train. Chi-Chi just went back into the store shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, Gohan had overheard the entire thing. 'So they **do** have another Gohan with them. But does that mean that I'm not missing and that I came home safely or is it just that this is a parallel timeline and what happened to me in my time never occured here?' questioned Gohan in thought. Well anyway it went it meant that he had to avoid being seen by his older self at all costs for the time being. He'd instantly recognize him as his younger self which would sabotage his efforts to gather information about where or when he is not to mention the fact that having two Gohan's together would make things very confusing and complicated on everyone. That meant that he had to be extra careful about how he gathers information and who he interacts with. Gohan decided that he was gonna take the opportunity to try to approach Goten. Hopefully he reasoned that Goten had inherited their father's naivety and intelligence along with his looks. He also hoped that he wouldn't be recognized by the younger child due to him being too young to remember how he looked like when Goten was born and that the difference between himself and his older and (Gohan would hope) much bigger self would further hide his true identity from his younger brother.

Gohan approached Goten who was innocently playing in a sandbox in the middle of the park along with some other little kids. "Hey, can I join you?" Gohan in a friendly innocent voice but he was sweating bullets mentally as he could only hope that his gamble had paid off and that he wouldn't be recognized. "Sure!" piped up Goten as he obviously didn't recognise him. Gohan breathed a mental sigh of relief that he had benn right and that he wasn't discovered. Gohan quickly went to work befriending the little Goku replica and pretty soon they were walking along together around the park just talking about stuff which was exactly where Gohan wanted them to be.

"So Goten? How old are you?" asked Gohan, finally getting underway with his secret interrogation. "I just turned seven!" said Goten proudly. 'So that means I've travelled about seven years into my future.' Gohan extrapolated in his head. "I live in a house out in the woods with mom and my big brother." continued Goten. "Wait, what about your father? Don't you live with him too?"asked Gohan, curious as to why his father wasn't mentioned. "Oh? He died and went to heaven before was born so I never met him." explained Goten as if it was a normal thing but Gohan could tell that there was some pain and sadness beneath the surface. Gohan felt sad that he'd never goten to meet his father but something about that statement bugged him. 'Wait a minute? Did he say before he was born? In my time we brought our dad back just in time for Goten's birth. Did he somehow die in the meantime or is this not really my future but some other alternate timeline or even a whole other dimension altogether?' questioned Gohan in his mind. "I'm really sorry to hear that Goten. Do you know exactly how your father died?" asked Gohan. "I don't know exactly how but my big brother tells me that he died saving the whole world from an evil green monster called Cell. But I'm not sad, I'll get to meet him for the first time at the World Martial Arts Championship when the weird old lady brings him back for one day." explained Goten with a cheerful smile adorning his childish face. "Huh!?" was Gohan's response, surprised to hearing that his father had stayed dead since what he was sure was The Cell Games. "Oops! *covers mouth with both*... Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that! Big borther said it was supposed to be a secret." exclaimed Goten as he realised that he'd goofed and that he wasn't supposed to tell that to normal people. Gohan however just chuckled at his antics. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret even if I don't really understand it." said Gohan, really knowing all too well what he'd meant to somewhat of a degree but gladly playing the fool in order to keep his cover of a normal person. 'So dad stayed dead after The Cell Games in this timeline. But then how come they didn't think to bring him back with the Namekian Dragonballs after learning that Goten was on the way like we did? What changed?' though Gohan to himself.

A little while later, while both Gohan and Goten had been lost in conversation they had unwearily begun walking through the city streets and had wandered over close to a nearby bank. Suddenly they heard the alarm bells ringing off and gunshots both coming from the bank. They saw what was obviously a bank robbery in progress as masked crooks shot it out with police. Gohan quickly grabbed Goten by the back of his shirt and ducked down behind the wall of a building. While normally Gohan would love to stop those crooks by himself but that would mean compromising his cover with Goten which he didn't want do at any cost right now. "Don't worry, my big brother will take care of them! He always takes care of the bad guys. He's a real life superhero." proudly assured Goten, thinking that his new friend was cared of them. 'Really? I'm a superhero now? Well that's encouraging. Then hopefully all I have to do is wait for the other me to come in and take care of them. I wonder how cool I'll turn out to be?' Gohan thought to himself as he turned to Goten and sent back a reassured smile.

A few minutes later his other self did arrive but it wasn't quite what Gohan expected. The Great Saiyaman came in and took care of the criminals easily enough but the costume he was wearing along with all his silly poses and overly cliche'd lines along with an obviously faked superheroic voice left Gohan totally speechless. "Yaaayyyy! That's my big brother! Way to beat up the bad guys big brother. He's so cool!" cheered Goten as he watched his "cool" older brother fight the bad guys. Meanwhile Gohan the younger was having different thoughts on how to describe his alternate incarnation. "Tell me Goten, did your big brother get hit in the head by something really hard?" asked a sweat dropping Gohan. "No, Why?" asked an honestly confused Goten. "Oh! No reason." covered up Gohan, not wanting to spoil his little brother's obvious idol worshipping view of his older self. Goten just left it at that and went back to watching the scene. 'Man! How could I end up being so lame?' Gohan asked himself in obvious embarrassment while he slapped a hand to his face and shook his head.

"Goten! Where have you been young man? I was worried sick! I looked everywhere around the park and this is where I find you?" screamed Chi-Chi from behind which startled Goten. "I'm sorry mom. I just sorta playing with my new friend and we just sortu've lot track of where we were." answered Goten as hung his head in shame. "What new friend?" quizzically asked asked doubtful Chi-Chi. Goten looked new to him and found that the space where his friend used to was empty. "Huh? Where'd he go?" asked a very confused Goten. Meanwhile, Gohan was leaning back first behind a nearby corner catching his breath. "*pant*pant*pant* That was close... " Gohan whispered to himself as he listened to his future mother berating his younger brother in the background.

A little later that day, Gohan found sitting on a bench somewhere in the park just thinking to himself. Suddenly he felt the bench fibrate as someone sat next to him on the bench. "Sorry kid, I just needed a quick break from my afternoon jog." said a female voice that for some reason sounded somewhat familiar to Gohan. Gohan turned and saw that he was sitting next to a person he recognized immediately as an older Videl. She was wearing a black sports bra and black bicycle shorts with yellow stripes down the sides and she was sweating all over so it was obvious she had been jogging. Gohan was shocked at his good fortune to run into Videl like this and he was also struck by how she had changed over the years. "Excuse me but are you..." spoke out Gohan but he immediately cut off. "Yes I'm Videl Satan the daughter of Mr. Satan. You probably just saw me on TV." Videl said in what must've been her rehearsed line for practically every person she met. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." politely apologised Gohan, deciding to play along with that he was just another loyal fan. "It's no problem. I get it all the time." said Videl as she smiled down at what she saw as just a well meaning kid.

"Hey, do you know who Saiyaman really is? I want to know what he's really like. I'm a big fan of his." lied Gohan, using the question to get to know what Videl thought about him or at least his older self. "Yeah, I know who he is but I'm sorry I can't say who he is since I promised to keep his identity secret. You understand?" said Videl in a disappointed tone. "Oh it's alright. I don't need to know his name, I just want to know what he's like. And don't worry, I can keep a secret." said Gohan with as innocent a smile as he could pull off. Seeing no problem with telling an anonymous kid so long as she didn't use Gohan's real name. So Videl went on to describe in great detail how she'd met him in highschool and how he was now training her how to fly. 'Wait a minute? If she first met the older me in highschool then why didn't she meet me at The Cell Games?' Gohan thought to himself. "Umm? Excuse me weren't you there at The Cell Games?" Gohan asked out of the blue. "Well of course I wasn't. I watched it at home like everybody else." answered Videl, clearly confused as why he would ask. 'So that's it! This must be the universe that would've happened if Videl hadn't gone to The Cell Games. That explains why dad is still dead in this world. She wasn't there to inspire me.' reasoned Gohan in his head.

"Hey kid, why did you ask me that? What does my going to The Cell Games have to do with anything?" asked a now suspicious Videl. She was beginning to lean in on him suspiciously when a voice halted. "Hey Videl! What's up?" asked the older Gohan as he floated down from the sky. "Oh!? Gohan! I was just talking to this weird kid when..." said Videl but she was cut off. "What kid?" Gohan said and Videl turned to find her bench empty. "Hey! Where did that kid go?" asked Videl as she looked around to find no trace of him. Once again Gohan was hiding only this time it was behind a tree. "That was too close. But it looks like I've stuck around here long enough. This place was fun but I'd better be getting back to home. I'm willing to bet that this last stop must've gotten me close enough to my own time that the next portal will hopefully bring me back." said Gohan as he then pressed the button on his watch and walked into the appearing portal.

The next thing Gohan knew he was back in Bulma's lab after having walked through the portal machine ring he'd been sucked in a month and a half ago. "Oh!? Gohan you're back!" exclaimed Bulma as she was still at her post as if nothing had changed. "Bulma!? How long was I gone?" asked Gohan. "Only a few minutes, why?" said Bulma. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise at what he'd been told. But anyway he was glad to be back and not having missed anything. Things returned to normal once Gohan got back home since he and Bulma both agreed to keep the incident under their hats to prevent a massive fit from Chi-Chi. Although Gohan kept the part about exactly how long he was actually in there and all the things he'd learned to himself. He wanted to save that knowledge and the new techniques he'd learned on his travels for the tournament.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so my Gohan ended up travelling to the cannon universe and meeting with his probably most infamous self, Saiyaman. The truth be told I only did this for fun as the idea of a young Gohan from The Cell Games seeing his most dorky self was just far too good to pass up. Practically the whole reason for this sidestory in the first place was to service for this encounter to take place. But that, while that may be true, this story was still helped me service other plot elements that I'm going to use in the plot later on. I hope you liked it however.**


End file.
